


A Night to Remember

by Jeboboid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeboboid/pseuds/Jeboboid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela and Fareeha have been together for a long time, so Angela knows what to do when Fareeha can't untangle her hair after a shower, particularly on a night as important as this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perksofbeingauselesslesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksofbeingauselesslesbian/gifts).



> Kind of a prompt-fill, kinda something more. Part two will be up when I get around to writing it.

“Angie, help.”

From her place on the bed, brushing her still-damp hair from her shower, Angela Ziegler looked up and towards the entrance to her and her girlfriend’s shared bathroom. The protracted whine in Fareeha’s voice made her smile as she set aside her hairbrush and went to see what was wrong.

The issue was made immediately apparent as she entered the bathroom to find Fareeha attempting to drag her own hairbrush through her hair, and failing. It seemed like the water only made Fareeha’s already thick hair thicker, causing it to knot horribly whenever she didn’t condition it. Considering she only did so when Angela made her, this was something of a common occurrence.

As Fareeha turned to look at Angela upon her entrance, Angela found that she had only just enough self-control to stop herself from bursting out laughing. Fareeha’s normally imperious and oh so calm and collected face was currently pouting, every line and angle of her face seeming to convey her misery.

Stepping quickly behind Fareeha with a sigh more from amusement than annoyance, Angela deftly extracted the hairbrush from the knot it was caught in. Next, her hands found themselves on Fareeha’s upper back as she gently pushed the pouting woman out of their bathroom and to the space next to their bed. Angela made her sit on the edge of the bed through light touches applied to the shoulders and clambered behind her, the practiced routine of all this making it something that didn’t need words to be accomplished.

On her knees behind Fareeha, she began to gently brush Fareeha’s hair. The long, deft strokes of the brush stopping whenever they encountered knots. This, coupled with Angela’s own nimble fingers, picked apart the worst of the tangles whenever they were found. As the brushing continued, Fareeha began to visibly relax, her shoulders slumping slightly in clear indication of how much she enjoyed Angela’s ministrations.

Finally finishing the brushing, Angela set aside the brush and leaned forwards to place a light kiss on Fareeha’s cheek.

“All done, liebling,” she murmured as she wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s shoulders in a quick hug before shuffling around once more so that she could sit alongside her.

Fareeha took this as her cue to move behind Angela in turn and place her hands on the doctor’s upper back, kneading her fingers into the tense muscles there and drawing a groan of pleasure from Angela’s throat. For while Fareeha loved having her hair brushed, Angela adored backrubs. She loved them to the point that it had become almost routine for Fareeha to give them to her in the evenings, especially after longer, more stressful days than usual.

Today, however, Angela reached up and grasped Fareeha’s hands with her own, stopping the massage.

“Not yet, Fareeha, if you go much further we’ll need another shower and I am not letting you make us late. Again”

“Bah,” Fareeha said, grinning, “you’re no fun.”

Angela simply smiled and leaned back, “Later,” she whispered, in a voice that sent shivers rocketing down Fareeha’s spine.

“I’ll hold you to that.” She replied, wrapping her arms around Angela in a quick hug as she pressed her lips to her cheek briefly before releasing her, letting the doctor stand and make her way to their shared wardrobe.

Reaching inside, Angela draw out a coal-grey pair of suit trousers and an accompanying jacket. Tossing them lightly to Fareeha, she made a motion towards Fareeha’s chest of drawers.

“Get dressed. While I like seeing you in just a towel, I’m not sure your mother would appreciate it quite as much as I do.”

As she spoke, Angela reached into the wardrobe once more, pulling out a sleek, navy blue dress. Turning around, she laid it out over the bed and snuck a quick glance towards Fareeha.

To her disappointment, Fareeha’s military training had already kicked in and she was almost dressed already, shrugging the suit jacket over a crisp white shirt. Turning back to her own clothes, Angela also began to dress, though at a somewhat slower rate than Fareeha.

Fareeha, not one to wait around for long, made her way to the door.

“I’ll go and make sure mother hasn’t left without us,” she explained to Angela’s back.

Angela’s reply was a grunt of acknowledgement as she focussed on getting into her dress. As the door to their room slid shut, however, all pretence of struggle left her and she finished pulling the dress on with something approaching ease.

One last quick look in the bathroom mirror, to make sure that her hair was still in good to go, and Angela went over to the desk she had insisted they have in their bedroom, largely so that she could occasionally be lazy and work in the slightly cosier surroundings of their rooms.

Opening the bottom drawer of the desk, she reached in and removed the false bottom. Inside the true bottom of the drawer was a small box, which she removed with utmost care, checking the contents when it was safely in her hands.

Satisfied with the condition of the contents of the box, Angela transferred it to her handbag, specifically chosen to match the dress, and went to put on her shoes. Finally ready, she cast one last glance around the room to make sure that she hadn’t forgotten anything, and, smiling slightly to herself, made her way out into the hallway and off towards where she knew Fareeha and Ana would be waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Heading from their room, Angela made her way down to the Watchpoint garage, where Ana and Fareeha were waiting for her. Angela made eye contact with the aged sniper for the briefest of moments, receiving a subtle nod in return before Ana turned to Fareeha, allowing her daughter to open the door of the car for her.

Fareeha motioned for Angela to climb in after Ana, holding the door as if at attention. Stopping next to her girlfriend momentarily, Angela brushed her lips on Fareeha’s cheek before climbing in besides Ana. Smirking, Fareeha joined them, sandwiching Angela between the two Amaris and closing the car door behind her.

“Athena, if you please?” Ana said. As if in reply, the car slowly began to move, smoothly pulling out of the garage and into the evening air.

The car ride was short and uneventful, the three women making small talk as Athena drove them into town. Pulling up outside the modestly sized restaurant, Athena opened the car doors for them, bathing the trio in the warm light spilling from the entranceway.

“I hope you enjoy your evening,” Athena said as the three women climbed from the vehicle, the AI’s disembodied voice following them out into the night air. Ana thanked the AI as the doors to the car closed themselves and it drove itself away in search of a parking space.

Linking her arm with Fareeha’s, Angela let Ana lead the way inside the restaurant as she held her girlfriend back, deliberately slowing her pace so that she could have a few moments more with Fareeha all to herself.

Fareeha followed Angela’s lead, letting her mother deal with the waiter at the entrance as they trailed behind. They were shown to a table set for three in an alcove set deep into the wall.

The small talk began again as they pondered over their menus, deciding on a bottle of white wine, plus shared starter between Fareeha and Angela, whilst Ana got her own.

As the meal progressed, Fareeha noticed that while Ana was drinking at her normal pace, (who, despite her age, was still more than capable of drinking most, if not all, of Overwatch under the table) Angela was drinking considerably less than usual. While this change was welcome in a way, it was uncharacteristic of Angela, and sparked a kernel of worry in Fareeha, who made a mental note to ask her about it later.

As the main course was cleared away, and the waiter was given their dessert orders, Angela turned to Fareeha, “So, uh, Fareeha. There was something I wanted to ask you.”

Fareeha turned to look at her girlfriend, curiosity in her eyes, “yes? What is it?”

“Well… it’s uh, an old tradition to ask your partner’s parents for permission first. So, Ana… Do I still have your permission?”

Ana nodded, a smile in her eye as Fareeha turned to look at her in her confusion. Angela took this moment to reach into her bag, withdrawing the small box it held. She slid off of her chair and into a kneeling position facing Fareeha. Alerted by the sound of movement, Fareeha turned back just in time for Angela to open the box and reveal the object within.

Nestled amidst a bed of red velvet, and gleaming with reflected light, sat a silver ring. Unadorned except for a sapphire which matched the very shade of blue that was Fareeha’s Raptora suit, glimmering as Angela’s hands shook slightly with nerves.

“Fareeha Amari,” Angela said, her voice surprisingly strong despite the obvious tension it held, “will you do me the great honour. No, the absolute pleasure, of being my wife?”

Fareeha, upon realising what was going on, felt her face burn as blood rushed to her cheeks. But upon looking into Angela’s eyes, so nervous, but so full of love, Fareeha knew that there was only one response she could give.

Presenting her left hand, Fareeha stretched out with her right to cup Angela’s cheek, “of course I will.”

Angela smiled, and Fareeha could see the tension that she’d been carrying the entire night melt from her frame as she carefully took the ring from its box and slipped it onto Fareehas finger. As Angela rose from her kneeling position, Fareeha stood with her, her right hand still cupping her now-fiancées cheek.

They drew together slowly, and to Fareeha, it felt like their first kiss all over again. It was gentle, but strong and so full of affection that her knees felt weak.

Almost as slowly, they drew apart again. Turning to face Ana, they could both see the gleam in her eye, and the grin that split her face.

Fareeha gave an almost breathless laugh, “you knew?”

“Of course,” the older woman said, “like she could hide anything from me anyway. Besides, she came to ask permission about a month ago.”

Ana gave a glance towards the kitchens, just as the kitchen door started to open, “that said, it appears dessert is ready.”

Still linked by their hands, Angela’s right in Fareeha’s left, the newly engaged pair seated themselves again just as the waiter delivered their desserts. As the rest of the night passed, Ana caught them staring at each other numerous times, their hands still joined.

\---

Later, much later, they lie in bed together, wrapped in a tired, but comfortable embrace. They’re separated by nothing on this night, clothes discarded upon the floor around their bed as they simply hold each other.

Tomorrow might bring pain, Angela thinks, but she swears, to both herself and to Fareeha, sleeping softly besides her, that they shall both live to see their wedding, and many years after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very big thank you to my beta, earp-haught! Despite being extremely busy, she is more than capable of catching my overuse of commas and running sentences, and has generally helped me make my writing a lot more readable.
> 
> As always, if you have any prompts for me, or just some feedback for my story, please leave a comment below!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to perksofbeingauselesslesbian for beta-ing this for me!
> 
> If you would like to see me write something, I do take prompts. Though I must say, I tend to write on the fly, and I tend to push my own ships, so what you order might not really be what you get.


End file.
